Mr Jack
by Dr. Jack
Summary: This is MY version of what happened to Jack. I based this this story on the actual flash back!
1. Title and Prologue

Prologue

Jack walked into the his office expecting piles of paper work. But what Jack didn't know was this would start a new era is his life.

Jack walked into his office wanting a better job. Joan the desk worker walked in with a little folder.

"Where are the huge piles of papers?" Jack said in a jumpy manner.

"This is all that was given to me... Should I find more?"

"Nope. I just usually get stacks that are bigger than I can handle."

Joan walked out of the room and Jack got to work.

"Get the patient out of the ER!" someone shouted.

"We can't he is in a lot of pain." said a voice.

"Well, you will be the cause of a very painful death."

"Give us a minute!" a door shut and Jack heard some orders from the guy.

In the ambulance the guy was in a lot of pain. The EMS workers couldn't even help him. _What are we supposed to do!_ they thought.

A man ran into Jack's office screaming, "Jack, we need you on this one. You are the only one we got who has studied the books."

"How far away are they?" Jack said while darting towards the ER.

The man looked out the window, "They are here Jack!"

After an hour of examination and some pain medication Jack went to his office to look at all the books that he had with him... But he couldn't find one. He couldn't even diagnose the patient with anything.

"I don't know what you have, Mr. ?"

"Doncluck. Ow."

"You shouldn't talk. I will have Joan on you. I will do all I can to help you." Jack walked away...


	2. Destiny

**Chapter One**

**Destiny**

Jack was standing silently in his room peering out his window at the thunderstorm. Jack got up from his chair. He passed the chair and his desk on the left and passed his bed, side-table, and dresser on his right.

He walked straight into the bathroom. Once inside Jack puked into the sink. He wasn't physically sick, but mentally. Jack couldn't diagnose a patient with anything.

Jack's father was furious about this. He had always told his son not to make decisions or lead. This two-day puke-session Jack was in went against his wise words. He wasn't going to take this much longer.

Jack walked to the desk and studied the patient's records. He cross-referenced every disease that anybody knew of with the patient's symptoms. He could die because of him.

Jack's mother was worried. Jack hadn't eaten in two days... She had decided to cook him a meal. _But, what if Jack doesn't eat it?_ she pondered. To her surprised he took the meal, but he shut her out.

Jake took the meal gracefully and ate it quickly. He didn't even bother taking the plate down. Jack just left the plate outside the door with a note. The note said

"**Dear Mom,**

**Please don't cook me a meal again. I'll be fine. And I mean it.**

**Love you,**

**Jack"**

When Jack's father found out about this he went, not decided, to get Jack back into the "real world".

When Jack's father entered the room Jack wouldn't speak to him. Even though his dad wouldn't shut up.

"Dad, shut up. I don't give a crap what you think. I can't live with this kind of failure. I will never forget my mistakes."

"But you have to live with them. They are what make you better at things."

"Dad, I said I don't care!" Jack said angrily, "I couldn't even diagnose a patient with a disease! I checked my books for a disease with the same symptoms, but I couldn't find one. I can't live with this!"

"Of course you can! You have to live with them, Son. I lived with not being able to save a patient in surgery. I couldn't save her, but I lived with it. You can too."

Jack's mother was reading in the study when this happened. She was mad at her husband for starting this, but she wasn't about to get involved.

The argument lasted for another fifteen minutes, until Jack's father slammed the door and left. He went to the bar down the street. Jack's mother walked into Jack's room.

"Honey, I'm sorry about what happened." While she said this Jack broke down into tears on her shoulder, "I know that your father over-reacts to things. Especially when you go way from his _wise_ words that he told you when you were a kid. **'Don't make decisions. Don't Lead.' **"

Jack sobbed, "I know, but I never followed those words. I only followed them when I was around him. Nowhere else."

Jack's mother went to the kitchen where she could get some tea. Jack went to the study and cried some more while writing in his journal.

"Her is the tea, Honey."

The two talked for an hour, until they saw red and blue lights. Jack looked out the window while Jack's mother got five hundred dollars out of her purse.

"You ready Mom?"

"Of course I am, Honey."

"Jack approached the officer that was standing by the door. He started to take out the money and _decided_ that he would teach his father a lesson. But as it turns out this lesson will change his life, forever.

"Hello, Officer." Jack said in a soft manner, but not worried manner.

"Are you Jack?" Asked the officer in a professional manner.

"Yes, I am. Is something wrong?"

"Is this your father?" At this the officer opened the door and pulled out a drunken man.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, we have a charge for all people who drive under the influence." the officer started, "For your father to be released here and now it will cost five hundred dollars. If it is not paid he will have to be in jail a minimum of five days. The cost to get him out then will be seven hundred and fifty dollars. Which choice would you like Jack?" The officer finished.

"Well, as of now we do not have the money so we will choose the second option. Thanks Officer."

"Your Welcome." And the officer left.

Jack walked back into the house where his mother was waiting. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a chocolate milkshake. Jack's mother was darting to the kitchen.

"Where is your father!" she bellowed.

"The need to process him. They said something about five days. Here is your five hundred dollars back. But you will need an extra two hundred and fifty dollars to get him out in five days..."


End file.
